The Rich and the Thieves
by City2Firebird
Summary: Some of your favorite anime characters come together and join forces to accomplish one thing: get rich.
1. Prologue

Prologue

Pewter City- 11:45pm – Science Museum

The museum's only entrances and exits, which were the North and West entrances, we're each being guarded by two guards. Growlithe patrolled the grounds sniffing and listening to any abnormal disturbances.

In a nearby tree a figure stood on the highest branch waiting for the right moment to move. When they all had their backs turned he swung a grappling hook towards the edge of the roof and it hooked on. Swinging himself to the wall he scaled it quickly before he was noticed. Pulling the rope up he attached it to his belt. Slowly walking towards the sunroof he used a special laser and made a hole big enough for him to slide into. With a nice leap he landed on the ground smoothly and stopped in his tracks.

There we're infrared security beams everywhere. Reaching into his pocket he pulled out a small crystal. Slowly bending down he placed into the main laser and they all hit each other not touching anything else. Looking across the room he found exactly what he was looking for… a pokemon fossil. He took a step forward and jumped as the alarm began to ring. He rushed over to the display case but was met with two Growlithe and a police officer a gun in hand. "Get down on the ground!" the officer yelled putting the light in his face.

Struggling to keep the thief still he managed to hand cuff him. After getting a good look at his face he gasped and picked up his walkie-talkie. "I've caught him…. Who did I catch? I just caught the world's best thief. Ash Ketchum."


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 

Viridian City Jail – 8:30 am

Ash laid on his small cot sound asleep even with all the noise his cellmate was making. He was watching football on a small television that they only got once a week. "Go run man run!" his cellmate yelled as he watched a replay of last year's game.

A guard approached their shared cell and opened the door slowly. Ash's cellmate immediately jumped up.

"I'm getting bailed out? Please tell me I'm…." he was cut off by the guard.

"Ketchum! Wake up! The counsel would like to have a word with you."

Slowly opening his eyes and getting up he went through the opened door, and went into the bathroom and did his morning routine.

"Mr. Ketchum what would be your reaction if we were to tell you that you will be released today?" the foreman asked.

Ash snorted. "Already? I've only been in for two years has my life already ended?"

The foreman sighed with frustration. "Please just answer the question."

With a smirk he replied. "I just did."

The counsel looked at each other. "Someone has managed to bail you out, someone with a lot of money obviously."

----Viridian City-9: 30pm ---

Ash walked out the jail after a long conference, and took a deep breath.

"Ahh… yes the early morning traffic." He coughed.

He stepped onto the bike provided for him and rode along the new path to Cerulean city. It had been carved into the woods for travelers who didn't want to go through Mt. Moon. He reached Cerulean by nightfall and checked in at a hotel. "One room please…" he said to the secretary.

She looked at him and sighed. "Oh you don't need to get a room one has already been reserved for you, but before you can go up you have to meet someone at the game corner in Celadon."

Raising an eyebrow he shot a question. "How do you?" Before he could finish she showed him a picture of him. Shaking his head in utter confusion he walked back to his bike and rode to the game corner in Celadon.

Celadon Game Corner- 12:45am ---

Taking a good look at the building he sighed. "It's changed so much in only two years…"

As he tried to step in a bodyguard pushed him out. Another man holding a black brief case followed behind him. "Seto Kaiba…" Ash mumbled to him self. Kaiba stopped and looked at Ash thoroughly. "A low life like you shouldn't be gambling at all you should be trying to get a job!" Kaiba laughed mockingly. Ash frowned

"Seto-"

Kaiba cut him off. "That's Mr. Kaiba especially to you. But then again that's to high in your debts so you should be calling me Lord Kaiba." He said with a smirk.

Ash raised an eyebrow "The only time I'd ever call you Lord is when I call you Lord of the stuck up son of a-"

The guard stepped between the two. "How dare you talk to Mr. Kaiba that-"

Ash cut him off finishing his own sentence. "-Gun"

Before Kaiba could respond his limo pulled up. He squinted his eyes at Ash. "Your lucky I'm in a good mood today because your disrespect could have just caused you your life." He said grudgingly. He put one foot into the limo and paused to look at Ash once more. The guard followed after him and they drove off.

Ash sighed once more and stepped into the corner. People sat at different tables either playing poker, drinking, or betting on duel monsters. Ash sat himself down at a table and a waitress came up to him. "Hello what can I get you?" Ash looked at her and smiled.

"Sakura that you?" she looked down from her note pad and looked at Ash. "Oh my gosh Ash? When did they let you out?" He stood up and hugged her. After sitting back down he explained. "Only this morning and I already have another plan."

Sakura's looked change from friendly to mischievous. Ash recognized his card capting friend's look. She was a thief her self and Ash had no problem in calling her the best thief in the world. "So who or where?" she asked curiously.

"Seto Kaiba"

Sakura jumped back. "Ash… don't you know that he has the world's most highest security system? It's impossible to even get through the front doors of his office building."

Ash smirked. "Don't worry about it. We need some people for this job though."

"Ash you were just released out of jail and you already want to go back… fine with me." Sakura said with a grin.

They began listing people they knew who had certain skills and abilities that would definitely help with the case. Ash flipped back to the front page of his notebook.

"Okay we have these people: Metabee, Zach Bell-"

Sakura cut him off. "You mean the Mo-motto battler right?"

"Yes but here are some more: Ken Ichi Gogi the digimon tamer, Tai the other tamer, Tyson the beyblader, and Inuyasha. Whom do you have?" he asked after finishing his list.

Sakura looked at her list. "Pikachu, Batosai, Lee my partner and the now older twin sons-Koichi and Koenchi- of the pokemon trainer twins Amy and Lea."

Ash nodded and stood up. "Oh by the way I was suppose to be meeting someone here." He said scanning the area.

"Oh that was I." Sakura said grinning. Ash smirked. "Nah must have been someone rich…"

Sakura rolled her eyes "Well for your information I have been the duel monsters champion for the past two years. That means I've beaten the former champion Yugi Moto."

Ash snorted "Yeah I bet I could beat you with my eyes shut." Sakura sighed and smirked. "You haven't played against anyone else but your cell mate so stick to pokemon battling. But since you're so confident you're the best why don't you try going against this Pub's champion?" She pointed over to a boy sitting at a table awaiting a person to challenge him.

Ash sighed, "I don't have money to bet…"

Sakura rolled her eyes "I'll bet for you."

They both walked over to the table. Ash sat across from the kid. "How much you betting?" the kid asked in a rather rude tone. Ash sipped his glass of vodka and replied.

"Five grand."

The kid snorted. "Go else where your too cheap.."

Ash frowned. "What's the matter you want to lose even more money?"

"Who said I was going to lose?" the kid replied. "I think I just did." Ash came back smoothly. "Fine then… let's duel!"


End file.
